


Lucky

by Lavendertwilight89



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89
Summary: Kagome reflects on her time back in the Feudal Era with Inuyasha
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 27
Kudos: 67





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eringobroke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eringobroke/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Erin!!!!!

“DON’T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT GRABBIN’ THAT WEED, WENCH!!!!” 

Kagome rolled her eyes at her overprotective husband who had been treating her like an invalid the last couple of months. It was driving her literally insane.

“Inuyasha,” she said in warning.

“Just--let me get it, alright?? Can you just get out of the sun and sit in the shade??” His ears drooped at her tone and she sighed, feeling bad for getting upset with him. For what seemed like the millionth time that day... She was a bitch.

Kagome blamed the hormones. Inuyasha was just trying to be nice, careful, and courteous.

He was holding her hands, stroking them gently between his own, his silent way of saying he was sorry, asking for her permission to help her. Smiling softly, she gripped his hands gently and pulled them from him and lightly brushed them up his haori to trail up his neck to cup his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, you’re right; I could use a rest,” the young miko agreed before tugging him softly to encourage him to kiss her. Inuyasha only smiled in reply before he ducked his head, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his hands on the small of her back as he kissed her sweetly in return.

“Keh,” he muttered as he blushed when she pulled away and giggled. She made her way to the shade created by the sun beginning it’s afternoon descent and her hut. Her mate was right on her tail, and gripped her arm softly, but firmly enough to show he was there to support her. Kagome tried to swallow any annoyance she had, reminding herself he was trying to be sweet…

NOT AN INSANELY OVERPROTECTIVE CRAZY LUNATIC INU-HANYOU.

Sitting down on the blanket he had clearly laid down for her, she smiled up at him and he returned the gesture again before nuzzling her face lovingly, making her sigh and forgive him instantly. The gesture spoke for itself, and it was something he had only ever done with her and her alone.

He took off his haori and handed it to her, and she took it greedily to wrap around herself. Before Inuyasha took off, he knelt down and placed a hand slowly upon her slightly swollen stomach before dropping his ear to it. Smiling, she knew he was listening for their baby’s heartbeat as he usually did.

She was only four months along, but Inuyasha was acting like she was about to pop. Kagome couldn’t fault him for wanting to be so cautious with her. 

It’d been about a year and half since Kagome had returned to the feudal era to be with Inuyasha and her friends. Once she returned, he had immediately begun courting her. Which she thought was silly, because she had returned to be with him. But he insisted. Stubborn mule. He was likely a half- _ donkey _ demon rather than a dog.

But he would bring her flowers, yukatas, other household things from market days, other things from villages when he and Miroku would slay demons and receive items as payment.

Kagome was more than happy to accept all the gifts he left on her pillow in the night and would sneak away after her chores were done to find him in the fields and lure him out to the woods so that she could thank him  _ properly _ . 

They exchanged multiple heated kisses, caresses, and even mutual releases without removing their clothes. It made Kagome giggle with how bashful Inuyasha actually was--when she finally caught him and got him lost in their tangled lips, he opened up and showed how much he did want her, how much he loved her.

Words were never his thing, and she never pressed him to say them. His actions more than made up for any of his harsher words he ever muttered at the beginning of their adventure together when they were gathering the Shikon shards.

A month later, they were married in secret (Inuyasha wanted privacy and Kagome couldn’t help but feel the same, wanting to cherish the precious bubble of normal they had developed in private). Kaede, Miroku, Sango, their children, Kohaku, Rin, and Shippo were the only ones in attendance as they said their vows and drank their sake together.

They were lucky. They were lucky to have each other, to be in love with their best friend, and for their best friend to love them back, to have found their way back to each other, for them to be home again--and by that, it meant to be in the same era, same village, and now, the same hut. 

Inuyasha and Kagome--they were each other's home. 

Forever. Always. 

Kagome threaded her fingers through her half-demon’s hair and brushed through it lovingly, remembering the first night they had made love, and the next morning, and the night after that, and the every day they were with each other since. 

The night they had decided to try for their baby that was seated happily within her womb was definitely one of her favorites. Even more so because they had succeeded. 

Now, four months later, Kagome was still over the moon she was carrying her lover’s, her husband’s, her  _ mate’s  _ child. It was something she had always wanted to give him even more than her love; a family. Was it selfish she wanted to be Inuyasha’s world, now that she  _ could _ be? 

It probably was, but Inuyasha was hers as well. 

With Miroku, Sango, their children, Shippo--everything was complete. 

Well,  _ now _ , with their baby growing inside her, everything was complete.

“You feeling alright? Do you need anything else?” Inuyasha asked as he purred, laying between her legs, his ears twitching on her stomach. 

“I have everything I have ever needed,” Kagome replied truthfully. Inuyasha looked up at her and studied her silently before leaning up and claiming her lips. His hand cupped the back of her neck as he sat up slowly, pouring in all his love within her. His soft supple lips pressed against hers hotly, but also in a way where they wouldn’t need to go further. It was enough to just share kisses, to just love each other in that moment.

Kagome was a lucky miko from the future, and Inuyasha was a lucky hanyou, but their child would be the most blessed child who would never require luck, because they would be loved far more than life itself to require the need for universe chance. Because their child would be born from two people who understood the importance of love and acceptance. And their child would never want for either. 


End file.
